The Legacy of Camelot
by ExcaliburMaiden
Summary: A collection of drabbles and ficlets, from the Drabble Challenges from 'The Heart of Camelot' fansite.
1. Wish Fulfillment

Wish Fulfillment  
by Roguefan212000

Category: Gen (Canon)  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Gwaine  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
281 words  
_Special thanks to Ryne for editing._

I don't own Merlin.

A gleaming sword swung low, coming dangerously close to striking the desired target - which happened to be Sir Gwaine`s neck. The roguish knight was forced to his knees, captured by his enemies in a skirmish; his sweat-soaked hair clung to his brow as he stared blankly at the dead grass, bracing himself for the killing blow.

Then suddenly the warriors clutching his arms on either side loosened their hold. Frightened shouts echoed throughout the valley, and as the swordsman and his comrades fled, Gwaine looked up in confusion. A massive whirlwind whipped through the valley, scattering the men like mice, and a familiar figure emerged from the winds like a mighty revengeful god. His eyes blazed an angry gold and his lips were drawn in a thin line. If Gwaine hadn't known him then he might have been frightened himself.

"Merlin, my friend," he called out. "Fashionably late as always."

"Making a whirlwind that size isn't as easy as it looks," the lanky young man answered, his expression softening when he saw his friend.

The two men walked by the remaining warriors without any hindrance as their enemies cowered before them. Gwaine stopped to pick up his sword, then glanced at the leader and his lingering troops.

"You girls may want to change your trousers," he said with a laugh before joining Merlin again.

"Thank God you don't ask for anything in return. I'd spend all my wages in buying you drinks for all the times you saved my life," the knight said with a grin.

The warlock returned his smile as he answered, "That wouldn't be a good idea, anyway. Look at my reputation with the tavern!"


	2. The Voices Unheard

**The Voices Unheard**

By roguefan212000

Category: Gen (Canon)  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Will  
Ratings/Warnings: K  
Word Count:197

I don't own Merlin.

Afternoon in the forest -

A stray arrow sped toward Will. Without a second thought, Merlin's eyes blazed a brilliant gold slowing time and causing the splintered shaft to fall harmlessly at his friend's feet. Will nearly stumbled backwards as he gazed at the broken arrow in wide eyed amazement. "Bloody hell," he exclaimed wildly. "How did you do that?"

"What?" the younger boy asked, standing near the other nervously. "It wasn't me."

"Of course it was," the older boy cried, gesturing towards him franticly. "I saw your eyes change color."

Merlin trembled slightly, his mind racing with various possible out comes to this situation, but none of them were positive.

"Please don't tell anyone," he begged.

"Like hell I would," Will replied indignantly. "You're my best mate. And you just saved my life."

Before either boy could utter another word, a familiar voice echoed through the forest. Hunith raced toward them, she had been gathering berries near by. Having seen the whole display from afar, she fearfully fussed over her son, leading him away from his friend.

Within a few days, Merlin vanished from Ealdor, leaving Will with no inkling as to where he had gone.


	3. The Meaning in a Kiss

The Meaning in a Kiss  
by Rogue fan212000

Category: Het (Canon)  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Freya  
Ratings/Warnings: T  
Word Count: 237

I don't own Merlin.

The couple made love against their discarded clothing on the mist shrouded shores of Avalon. Afterward Merlin collapsed onto Freya, his weight resting comfortably against her as she held him close. His breath warmed her skin as he softly kissed the curve of her neck. A contented sigh escaped her lips; he was such a sweet and gentle lover.

Tears formed in her eyes upon remembering the feeling of being one with him, magic hummed under their skin leaving them breathless. She felt his magic calling out to her, sheltering her in its warmth. For a moment, he was hers alone.

The Lady of the Lake remembered a bittersweet moment from not so long ago, the first kiss they shared in the dank dusty tunnels of Camelot. The startlingly realization of finding a kindred spirit brought tears to their eyes, their breathing nearly stopped due to the heady rush of raw emotions. The kiss had been more than two mouths touching, they each felt complete. Never realizing a part of them had been missing until then.

Her mind drifted back to the present as she gently runs her slender fingers through his thick dark hair. Freya could pretend that Merlin didn't have to return to Camelot in the morning. And she would let herself believe that watching him leave as she remained bound to a watery prison didn't hurt. For now, they would enjoy their stolen moment.


	4. The Young Pendragon

The Young Pendragon

By Roguefan212000

Category: Gen (Canon)  
Characters/Pairings: Agravaine, Morgana, Arthur  
Ratings/Warnings: K +  
Word Count: 296

Warning - Incestuous themes

Unlike that dog Uther, Agravaine thought darkly. I respected Goloris enough to resist the temptation of bringing Vivienne to my bed. Now he has sacrificed Ygraine for the sake of a spoiled brat that will one day sit upon the throne. No doubt, he will become a man far worse than his father. Anyone who falls under the shadow of Uther Pendragon comes to ruin.

With these thoughts, he traveled to the place he despised most- Camelot.

In truth, this visit had very little to do with his nephew, Arthur and everything to do with Morgana. She was the only reason he would dare to share the same air with the likes of his brother in law. He struggled to contain the contempt threatening to boil over. Offering a guileless smile and honey coated lies as he greeted the golden haired prince for the first time. Shaking the wide eyed five year old boy's small hand with false kindness.

Agravaine looked up to see a dark haired girl running along the wide path leading to the castle's gardens. She was just as beautiful as her mother possessing the same lovely green eyes and flawless ivory skin. The king's ward stopped when she saw the stranger talking to Arthur. Morgana walked toward them then stood beside him as she eyed the new comer curiously.

The girl instantly captivated him just as her mother had. When she was of age, he would make her his own. He silently vowed to do anything to keep this blossom from slipping through his fingers.

The spring afternoon became far more pleasant as he followed the children inside the castle. Perhaps he might even suffer the king's presence without gritting his teeth.


End file.
